Words Have Meanings
by xMirror-Mirrorx
Summary: Another drabble/ficlet series, this time with random words pointed at in a dictionary. Will contain multiple pairings, and families. Rated T just in case. "Tino was wondering about Berwald's unusual speech pattern." Next, SuFin.
1. Spain x Belgium

_Ahh, yes I know; I should be updating 'Odds and Ends'. But I wanted to do this too! :D  
><em>  
><em>Basically, I poked random words in the dictionary, and wrote sentences, drabbles, ficlets about the words. I picked a paring too...I might make this a series~<br>_  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>Spain x Belgium (Antonio x Emma) [Name of Belgium is one Hidekaz contemplated]

**Other characters: **Netherlands (mentioned), N. Italy (Feliciano), S. Italy (Lovino)

**Warning: **An 'intimate scene' and Lovi's colourful language.

**I do not own Hetalia, though I can dream~**

* * *

><p><em>Demolish<em>

Falling. Everything was falling because of him. Emma helplessly watched as Antonio brutally conquered the New World, cruelly demolishing everything in his path. She couldn't stop him, for he would also demolish _her_.

_Crane_

She couldn't see them. Antonio told her that the ripe tomatoes at the top of the plant were red, unlike the unripe, green ones near the bottom. However, being a good inch or two shorter than the Spaniard meant that Emma couldn't see the juicy fruits.

"_Nee_. I can't see them, Antonio!" whined the blonde Belgian while craning her neck at awkward angles.

She heard the male chuckle. Emma was about to yell at the tanned nation, when she felt two hands on either side of her waist.

"U-Uh...Wh-ANTONIO?" shrieked the Belgian as she was hoisted into the air. She looked down with tinted cheeks and opened her mouth to protest, but was greeted with a hearty grin.

"You can see them now, _sí?_"

Emma stared at the vibrant fruits before her and nodded, dumbfound.

_Pain_

The cuts, bruises and blood.

These he was covered in, but he felt nothing. But when he came home from the New World, and looked into her grieved, jade eyes, he felt pain. A pain that stabbed him in the heart a thousand times over. A pain that never faded away, not even to this day...

_Flog_

"B-But h-he's _m-mijn broer..._" croaked the kneeling Belgian.

He whipped her across the back again, her dress tearing at the cruel contact and blood dripping from her various wounds.

"I don't care, _mi amor_. I forbade you to see him, did I not?" the Spaniards words were harsh whispers.

Emma kept her eyes trained on the cold, black floor and tried her hardest to suppress the tears that threatened to escape.

The sound of heavy boots slowly stomping towards her made the blonde seize up.

Antonio stopped before the fallen female and knelt to her level.

"And one more thing, _mi querido_," hissed the Spaniard.

He roughly cupped Emma's chin in his hand, forcing the trembling blonde to look into his piercing, emerald eyes.

"You shall speak Spanish, not that ugly language of your_ hermano_."

_Intellectual _

"A-Antonio?" Emma asked, trying desperately to contain a giggle.

The said Spaniard perked up to the mention of his name, suddenly ignoring the paperwork he was previously occupied with. He was wearing a pair of sleek, black-framed glasses.

"Ah, Emma! _Mi amour!_" chirped Antonio.

The Belgian couldn't help it. She let out a laugh that echoed through the office.

This left Antonio mildly confused, until he clicked on.

"D-Don't they suit me...?" squeaked the Spanish nation, his cheeks slightly pink.

Emma calmed down and stared at her boyfriend, before quickly shaking her head.

"O-Oh! _Nee!_ I laughed because they looked good!" the blonde babbled.

Antonio's mouth formed a pleased smile.

"Really?"

Emma winked.

"Yes. They make you look very intellectual~" she purred.

_Salt_

Lovino tapped his fingers impatiently on the table.

"How fucking long does it take to get some damn salt?" yelled the angry Italian.

Feliciano shushed his loud brother and grabbed his tapping hand.

"Let's be patient, _fratello._ Maybe they can't find it...?" The northern whispered.

The older brother sighed in frustration and got up.

"Can't find the salt? _Two _of them can't fucking find it? Well then, _I'll _go find it myself dammit!" cried Lovino as he stomped off toward the kitchen.

Feliciano opened his mouth to shout for his brother, but decided against it. He was hungry.

Lovino stomped angrily toward the kitchen door, ready to tear it off its hinges.

"Seriously! Since when does it take _two _to find some fucking salt?" he muttered as he approached the door.

The Italian slowly twisted the handle, the flung the door open with some force. It made a loud 'bang' when making contact with the fridge.

"What the fu..."

Words failed Lovino as he stared, mouth agape, at the scene before him.

Antonio had Emma on the kitchen table, while he was on top of her, slowly sucking at the Belgian's neck. Both seemed to be too caught up in their 'session' to notice Lovino's entrance.

"O-On second thought...I don't need the damn salt..."

_Expect_

He had lost everything. His colonies, his power and his pride. But above all, he had lost _her_.

But what did he expect?

* * *

><p><em>Geez, I do love angst...it's just beautiful... ;A;<em>

_So, yes. Continue?_

Translations;

**Spanish**

_sí? _– yes?

_mi amour _– my love

_mi querido _– my dear

_hermano _– brother

**Dutch**

_Nee _– No

_m-mijn broer _– m-my brother


	2. Netherlands x England

_An update after so long! I have exams to study for (I've done three so far! Religious Studies, English Literature and Physics!) and a cold to tackle! I can't be ill for tomorrow! It's my Leaver's Assembly and I need to cry! ;A; At least my last English lesson was good; we made our English teacher cry! He's so ace! I'll miss him! D;  
><em>  
><em>ANWAY, before I ramble on...here's some yaoi goodness~ ;D<em>

_Dedicated to my friend Chloe, who I'll miss when I leave...D;  
><em>  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>Netherlands x England (Lars x Arthur), mention of Netherlands x Spain (Lars x Antonio) [Heheh~]

**Minor characters: **Spain (Antonio) America (Alfred), France (Francis) and Belgium (Emma)

**Warnings: **Mentions of...'activities'...and Arthur's cooking!

**I do not own Hetalia, Hidekaz Himaruya does. **

* * *

><p><em>Fax<em>

Arthur didn't understand why he had kept his fax machine. He didn't think that anyone used them anymore, what with the new 'fancy' technology of the 21st century.

It was useless. Well okay, not completely useless. It was still functioning, perfectly well to be honest. But no-one really used one anymore. Then why on earth did he decide to keep it?

Then he remembered. Lars didn't like using his mobile or laptop to speak to Arthur; the Dutchman's sister was just far too nosey.

"But why a bloody fax machine?" Arthur muttered.

_Conviction_

"How dare you, you bloody bastard!" the Englishman's words bellowed from across the room. He began to hurl random objects towards the man standing in the doorway.

Lars ducked and dodged every projectile: a cushion, a magazine, even a pair of scissors. When one is angered, their aim is always off. The Dutchman always observed this about Arthur.

"Look, Arthur. I..." The taller man took a step forward, a pleading look in his eyes. He had done something so terribly wrong. Both he and Arthur knew it.

There was no time to finish the sentence as a shoe came hurtling towards Lars and struck him across the cheek. Lars gasped in shock as he held the injured cheek and slowly focused his gaze on Arthur. The Brit was crying.

"I-I honestly trusted you. I _loved _you for heaven's sake! And_ this _is how you thank me? By fucking that Spanish wanker? The man I bloody hate! The man you told me you despised!"

The tears became thicker and ran faster down the blonde's face as he sobbed and fell limp to the floor. He cradled his head in hands and shook violently with sobs.

Lars winced. It pained him to see his love in this state. But what pained him even more, was that _ he _had been the one to do this to Arthur. He had cheated on the Englishman, with the Antonio, someone the men both hated. How did that happen? Not even Lars himself knew.

The Dutchman wanted nothing more than to scoop Arthur up in his arms and whispers sweet apologies into his ear a million times over. But he knew that no matter how many times he said sorry, it would never be enough.

"I'm so sorry, Arthur." mumbled Lars. He turned to walk out of the door, but not before he turned back to look at the sobbing mess behind him.

"Goodbye."

_Libel_

Alfred stared blankly at the paper in his hands, then suddenly burst out into his trademark 'heroic' laughter.

"Hahahaha! Artie! You fuck fairies?" laughed the American.

The mentioned Brit turned a bright shade of scarlet and abruptly snatched the paper from the loud nation. He scanned the black print, before turning even redder than before (if possible).

"THAT FUCKING WANKER LARS! I SWEAR I'LL TURN HIM INTO A FROG! NO A WORM! NO A COCKROACH!" roared Arthur.

Francis swiftly took the paper from the enraged Englishman and ran his eyes over the words.

_Dear fellow nations,_

_I thought that you should know that Arthur Kirkland, the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, makes love to imaginary beings such as fairies. _

_Regards, _

_Lars Van Houtem_

_Kingdom of the Netherlands_

"Libeling? Oho, that Lars~" The Frenchman chuckled to himself.

_Fry_

Lars knew that the Englishman could not at all cook, however he was at a total loss when he found Arthur attempting to fry burnt slop in lard.

_Cake_

The Dutchman was, quite rightly, sick to his stomach. However, he bravely opened his mouth to ask a dreaded question.

"Wh-What are you doing...?"

The Brit perked up at the sound of the deep voice, practically beaming at Lars with a joyful grin. Arthur chuckled slightly and waved the spatula around like a wand.

"What does it look like, Lars? I'm baking a cake!" came the gleeful reply.

Silence. The room was enveloped in silence, apart from the crackling of the coal-and-fat mix.

Arthur stood grinning at his Dutch boyfriend, expecting a reply or even a compliment. The mentioned boyfriend was frozen to the spot, a look of utter shock and fear plastered on his face.

"..."

The taller nation felt the sudden urge to bolt it to his sister's place and for Emma to reassure him that lard and coal were essential ingredients for a cake.

Wait, what?

_Punk_

Arthur always claimed to be a gentleman. He spoke like a gentleman, walked like a gentleman and drank tea like a gentleman.

However, Lars noted that the Brit had sex like a punk.

* * *

><p><em>Haha, thanks to my good friend Chloe for the word 'punk'! And she suggested the pairing! I LOVE YOU CHLOE AND I WISH YOU WERE LEAVING WITH ME! I'LL MISS YOU! D;<em>

_And thanks to Dani for the 'cake' prompt! Y U NO GO TO SAME COLLEGE? ;A;_

_I'll save my tears for tomorrow...now I have to go to bed so I can recover from this cold...ciao all~ :3_


	3. Sweden x Finland

_Haven't updated in a long time - sorry! Just so busy with stuff at home! D;_

_This is for **SeborgaCarlinoVargas **who is an awesome author who writes about Seborga beautifully and really brings out his character! More love for the forgotten fratello~!_

_Heh, I'll update 'I am Hetalia' soon! And my 'Letters to Saudi Arabia'! I promise, mi amigos! ^^;_

**Pairing:** Sweden x Finland (Berwald x Tino) slight Denmark x Norway (Matthias x Lukas)

**Other characters**: Hanatamago, Denmark (Matthias), Norway (Lukas), Iceland (Emil), Mr. Puffin, Latvia, Estonia & Sealand (Peter) [mentioned].

**Warnings: **Mature themes, a swear from Matthias, fail Sweden speak.

**I do not own Hetalia.**

**(You can suggest** **characters/pairings/families/groups/threesomes/foursomes/etc for the next chapter)**

* * *

><p><em>Frog<em>

Tino was wondering about Berwald's unusual speech pattern. It seemed that the Swede had difficulty with pronoucing his vowels. Or maybe he just didn't want to. Either way, the lack of vowels combined with the tall nation's extremely deep voice, made him very intimidating most of the time. (Even his own boyfriend thought so...)

The Finnish nation concluded that either his lover had a frog lodged in his throat, or he naturally spoke in that manner.

Tino prayed for the latter to be the case; he kissed the man for heaven's sake!

_Sadistic_

Now, Berwald was not one to enjoy causing harm. He was a gentle giant, despite how frightening he came across, right?

Well, if you think that then you are wrong. Very, very wrong.

The bespectacled blonde loved to cause pain: to draw blood from flesh; to hear agonised screams and above all, for him to get aroused by it all. Turned on by another's pain.

However, the Swede's innocent 'wife' hadn't the faintest clue about his lover's secret kink. But poor, unsuspecting Tino would soon find out...

_Preparation_

When Berwald had first claimed that Tino was his wife, the Finn had never actually taken it seriously...until now. He'd thought it was some weird joke. A joke because he was a male, so he'd have to be a _husband_. Weird because Berwald was a serious man, and was not a man of humour. (Heck, he was hardly a man of words!)

But Tino was wrong. Wrong, wrong, wrong.

"What do you mean you're all out of white roses?" shreiked the Finnish man, startling Hanatamago and causing her to yelp in surprise.

Tino exchanged a few more frustrated words with the buzzing voice coming from the phone before slamming it back down. He sighed and ran his hands through his light blonde hair. "This is all too stressful!" He groaned.

He wished that _Berwald _was the one organising the wedding. But no. Tino was the [soon-to-be] wife and the wife did all the cooking, cleaning and _stressing_.

"Huh. I'd like to see his face when _I_ call _him_ 'm' w'fe'..."

_Interjection_

"Oh! B-Berwald!"

The remaining three Nordics sat red-faced and silent at the table. Berwald and Tino had gone upstairs to 'clean up', leaving the three of them downstairs. Enveloped in silence. And listening.

"A-Ah! St-Stop...we can't...they're only d-downstairs...oh!" Tino's squeals and moans echoed in the room, making the remaining countries very uncomfortable.

Matthias, being the awkward type, decided to break the ice. He took a fork and stabbed at ice in his glass, grinning like a mad-man.

"Would you stop cracking ice cubes?" asked Lukas, a visible scowl on his face. His friends were having sex directly above him; he didn't need the Dane's antics now.

The spikey-haired male gave the Norwegian a toothy grin. "I will if you," he pointed at Lukas, "and me," then pointed to himself, "go to my place and - "

Lukas drove his fist into Matthias' face. The Dane reeled back and fell off his chair, landing five meters away from his attacker.

"Ow! Oh fuck! What the hell was that for?" cried Matthias as he stroked his bruised cheek. "I was joking y'know!"

The Norwegian only rolled his eyes and looked at his brother. Emil was blushing a bright shade of scarlet and attempting to cover his ears.

"Squwak, Mr. Puffin. Squwak!"

_Deprecate_

_That's not fair! He can't just claim them as his own! They're my friends!_

Tino's violet eyes burned crimson with fiery anger as he glared at his companion. Yes, he had to look up at the Swede which made him look like a little child, but he didn't care. Berwald had gone too far, as he had to know it.

The taller nation only stared back with a stoic stare and asked, "Wh't's wr'ng?"

The Finn couldn't believe it! Berwald couldn't see what was wrong? Couldn't see that he was causing his so called 'wife' so much misery?

_Does he need his glasses cleaning or something? Is he __**blind**__?_

Tino couldn't take it any longer. He was fed up of keeping silent. Sick of the way he allowed Berwald to just claim him as 'wife' and for Tino to just accept it! Well, enough was enough.

"What's wrong?_ What's right? _You can't just go around claiming what you want! That's selfish, you know!" yelled the Finn, his face plastered with anger. This shocked the taller - never did he imagine himself to be yelled at by _his wife_.

"You can't have Estonia and Latvia! They're my friends and I won't let you!"

"But..."

"NO!"

_Model_

When Tino had begged,_ pleaded _Berwald to model the new boxers he had gotten for Christmas, the Finn never imagined that bunny rabbits could be so sexy.

_Perplex_

"U-Uh...T'no?" muttered the Swede.

At the mention of his name, Tino turned around and asked, "Yes?"

Berwald rubbed the back of his neck, trying to put his thoughts into words.

"U-Urm...wh't 're y'u do'ng?"

The Finn giggled. "Yoga, silly!"

"..."

The Swedish man left the room and went to start a father-son project with Peter.

* * *

><p><em>LOL. Do not ask about the very last one...the prompt was 'perplex', non? xD<br>_

_The white rose is the national flower of Finland (well, one of them). That's why he wanted them at his wedding~! I tried looking for Sweden's national flower, but each province has it's own...damn ;A;_

_No foreign words...Sweden speak was a task too much! Besides, I got carried away... :P_

**Suggest characters/pairings/families/groups/threesomes/foursomes/etc for the next chapter~! :D **


End file.
